1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications. More particularly, it relates to computer/electronic security specifically as it relates to authentication and authorization.
2. Background of the Related Art
The existing technology for electronic authentication relies heavily upon two types of authentication methods: (1) use of a keyboard or reactive touch screen to input a PIN, username, password, etc.; and/or (2) use of a keyboard or reactive touch screen to input a sequence of keypresses or pattern.
Another conventional type of authorization input is biometric, e.g., voice authentication using voice recognition software; retina scanner; etc. But the present inventor has appreciated that conventional technology, in the end, generally utilizes a sequence of a limited number of defined alphanumeric characters, and that there is a practical limit to the length of the required input sequence because it typically requires memorization by the user to provide as input for authentication. Reliance for authentication based on such existing technologies allows for some amount of risk in large part because the access credential may be passed on to an unauthorized user, thus increasing the likelihood of compromise.